Angular Momentum
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: Saying goodbye is sometimes the hardest thing to do.  Idea from an online comic I came across.


**_So, I got this idea the other day for a short Jeanette/Simon story. I suppose I could write a full story instead of just a one shot but I'm already in the midst of two fairly epic tales. After I finish those maybe I'll come back. ENJOY! :)  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

She never wore any makeup. Her hair was always pulled in a haphazard bun, with strings of light brown hair hanging all around her face. Her glasses weren't always clean and sometimes if you looked close enough, you could find smudges on the lenses. But somehow that was okay. No, more than okay. Perfect.

"Simon?" he heard her ask. Jeanette's eyes squinted in the dark, struggling to make out his figure. "What are you doing here?"

He swallowed. What w_as_ he doing here? Why had he showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night with only a few spare minutes left before curfew? This was stupid. He was stupid.

Simon heard a soft click and the storm door creaked as she opened it, the glow of the kitchen light flooding the front porch, illuminating him. She blinked a few times, clueless as ever, maybe even a little nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Jeanette inquired. "Is anything wrong?"

Her right foot edged out the door, making a soft scuff as it hit the pavement slowly followed by her left.

"No." Simon answered quickly. "No- I-"

She caught the door with her hand so it wouldn't slam and slowly eased it closed, soundlessly.

"Then… is there something you wanted to talk about?" Jeanette guessed.

"No." Simon said again. "I mean yes but-…"

She stared at him, now puzzled, but he refused to meet her eyes. This was stupid. He was making a fool of himself. Simon took a glance back at his own house, just across the empty street. He lifted his left hand up, scratching the back of his head. This was SUCH a dumb idea.

"I-" He stammered.

"Yeah?" Jeanette asked, edging closer to him but he didn't move.

"Never mind. I'll … I'll just go… sorry to bother you…" He turned around to make a hasty escape.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked him.

"Huh?" He twisted his body around to face her.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and her brilliant green seemed to almost dive straight into his deep blue. There was a soft silence as she watched him carefully and then as if reading his mind… she smiled.

"I… I'm going to miss you too."

Every year Hamilton County invited several students to Washington, D.C for three months. During which they'd participate in a series of tours, conventions, speeches, and a meet and greet. It was an incredible offer and out of over a dozen schools and hundreds of students, it was only given to seven. This year a scripted letter had arrived in the Miller's mailbox addressed to Jeanette. She was one of the chosen few. The only problem was that Simon wasn't.

"No you won't." Simon argued. "You'll be too busy having the time of your life. It's going to be great, Jeanette." He promised.

She nodded, squatting to sit down on the side of the porch. "I'm sure your right." Jeanette said.

"I wish I was going." Simon told her.

"Me too" Jeanette whispered.

He watched her feet dangle, just inches from the ground. That loose shoe string that always seemed to trail behind her where ever she went glided across the floor of Miss Miller's flowerbed below. He stooped down to sit behind her.

"Are you all packed?" Simon asked.

Jeanette nodded. "Yeah,"

"Well then you should get some sleep…" Simon told her. "I'm sorry I came over. It's late."

Jeanette gulped, daring to meet his eyes. "I'm not." She whispered.

Simon smiled. "I'm going to miss you." He said finally.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him. "I won't know anyone."

"You'll meet lots of great people." Simon said. "Famous speakers who help run our country, famous scientists. They're going to give you real job experience like an internship or something…"

"It's going to be hard work." Jeanette reminded him.

He smirked at her. "Then it should be a piece of cake for you. Just… don't forget about me."

"How could I?" Jeanette asked.

"You may meet someone in D.C." Simon quietly reminded her. "It happens all the time. So if you do-"

"I don't want anyone else." Jeanette whispered, keeping her eyes out of Simon's range. "I don't want to leave."

"Sure you do." Simon said. "I would jump at an opportunity like this."

"They should have invited you instead."

"And then we'd be sitting in the same spot." Simon reminded her with a half smile.

Jeanette nodded, and looked at him. "So what now?"

"I wish I could go to the airport with you in the morning… but I've got school and all…" Simon said sadly.

Directly across the street a porch light flickered on, a friendly reminder that his time was up. But he hadn't told her. He couldn't leave just yet.

"Jeanette." Simon whispered. He blinked twice and lowered his gaze.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up.

"I just want you to know. I- want to tell you now, so you don't leave thinking… thinking that I don't..." Simon inhaled a sharp breath.

"You don't what?" Jeanette questioned.

He placed his hand softly on hers. Jeanette blushed. "I-" Simon turned his head, and locked his eyes with her's. "I don't want you to leave like this… thinking I don't love you. Because I do."

Jeanette's eyes went wide behind her pink framed glasses. Her breath hitched. Her mind hurried to find the right words. "I- I love you too." She whispered.

Simon had never figured she'd say it back. He hadn't even considered the possibility that he'd receive anything but utter silence. And now Simon just didn't know how to respond. He want to go… he didn't want her to go… If only there was some way to take time a freeze it. If only he could wrap this one moment up and stuff it in a bottle, where it could remain untouched. And then… he got an idea.

"You're familiar with angular momentum?" Simon asked.

Jeanette nodded in confusion. "What about it?"

"Well… I have this theory." Simon began.

He leaped down from the porch and landed in-between a bed of flowers.

"Be careful!" Jeanette urged. "Miss Miller will-"

"Come on." He whispered, pulling her after him.

They wandered into the grass and he reached for her other hand. Holding both hands he moved her, spinning them together in a short circle. She opened her mouth to ask what they were doing, to remind him that she had to leave, when he spoke.

"This is my theory. Angular momentum."

"I know what it is, Simon. But what are we doing?" She asked.

"You see…" He answered. "Spinning counterclockwise… Each turn robs the planet of angular momentum…Causing it to slow its spin the tiniest bit, pushing back the dawn… and giving me a little more time… here…with you…"

She smiled at the last part, giggling as he spun them faster.

"I don't think it works that way." She laughed.

"How will we know if we don't try?" He teased, as they continued to spin.

The night was fully upon them now. All the street lights around them slowly blinking and flickering on, sweeping away the darkness. Simon could practically sense Dave sitting there on the steps, tapping his watch, his gaze fastened on the door. It was past time now and Jeanette knew it. She paused, stopping mid-swing and sighed. Simon embraced her in a hug.

"I- I'm really going to miss you." Jeanette sadly, murmured.

Simon smiled. "But we have all the time in the world." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Angular Momentum."

* * *

**The idea just seemed really cute to me so I went with it. Now you know what you must do.**

**REVIEW!**

**CLICK THE MAGIC BUTTON!  
**


End file.
